A Visit From Maria's Family
by Izlawake
Summary: Easter is about spending time with our families. But with Maria in the hospital, a group of her friends spend their Easter helping her feel better. They hold a family bond that runs thicker than blood. Get well soon, Maria. Co-written by Izlawake, Derexas the Dark Angel, and Keira N. Nascele.


**A Visit From Mari's Family**

**This is a combined story by Izlawake, Derexas the Dark Angel, and Keira N. Nascele for our friend, Maria (aka TheKawaiiCheesecake), who was injured in a vehicle hit-and-run. Takes place during Easter.**

Izlawake and his OC: Destiny Skye.

CJ (a.k.a Derexas the Dark Angel) and his OC: Michael Elrick.

Keira N. Nascele and her OC: Charles Alford.

We all visit Maria (a.k.a TheKawaiiCheesecake) at the hospital. Accompanied by her friends and OC's Rebecca Kingsley and Raven Kouri who always stay by her side. The gang finally meets to wish her a speedy recovery.

* * *

The sky was bright gold from the evening sunset with pink clouds scattered across the sky. The air was cold out, probable almost forty degrees but without snow. Maria awoke from a short nap to see Rebecca and Raven smiling at her. They helped her sit up as a nurse came in to help adjust a strap on the ceiling to keep her left (I'm just guessing) leg up because of her dislocated ankle which was wrapped in a thick white cast. She winced in pain as the nurse helped adjust the sling on her broken right arm which she too wore a thick white cast. But it was bent in a 90 degree angle for the sling to fit. But Rebecca and Raven were there to keep her comfortable.

Rebecca is a fourteen year old girl with straight black hair with red streaks that reached down to the center of her back. Her eyes were a strong color of purple that shined with a bit of red in the sunlight. On top of her head was a brilliant blue hairclip that she used to keep her bangs in check. She was wearing a black sweater with a royal purple sleeveless shirt underneath. She also had on black skinny jeans accompanied by a navy blue belt and black and blue streaked converse ankle high shoes.

Raven is a twenty-five year old woman with long straight brown hair with pitch black eyes. She wore a long sleeve maroon colored shirt, knee-length skirt filled with patterns and black flats.

Yesterday the Lyoko Warrior's gang, including William stopped by to see her. Odd, Yumi, William and Jeremy signed her arm cast and both Aelita and Ulrich signed her ankle cast. The spent the day talking about their adventures, which Maria, Rebecca and Raven were happy to hear everything going well. Rebecca and Odd were having a grand time telling jokes (Rebecca's were funnier than Odd's) and just being themselves.

As she got comfortable, a light gentle knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Maria.

The door opened as her friend Izlawake, a twenty year old man with ear-length hair came walking in. His eyes were hazel and he stood about five feet six inches tall. His face was fair and handsome with barely noticeable acne on his cheeks. He wore dark blue jeans with black boots with light brown laces. He also wore a black shirt styled like Final Fantasy 7's Solder shirts with a black long coat with crimson red trim and edge's. Strapped to his right hip was a katana with a golden hilt, which he called "Ebony" and a black and red patterned scabbard with gold dragon etchings carved into the scabbard. One his left hip was a Browning HP Pistol fitted with a black leather holster. He also wore a black leather sling over his right arm because he broke his shoulder nearly two weeks ago.

Accompanying him was a nineteen year old woman of Japanese origin with shoulder-length brown hair. Her face was fair and beautiful and clear of any blemishes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue. She was wearing a white long-sleeve turtleneck with blue skinny jeans and light blue tennis shoes. On her left hand ring finger was a twelve-karat gold fitted with an exquisite sapphire. She was so beautiful that she could be mistaken for an angel. She was holding Izlawake's hand when they entered.

"Hey Maria, how are you doing?" Izlawake asked as he made his way over to her bed. Destiny sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She handed Maria a small light blue "Get Well Soon" card.

"I'm okay," said Maria, looking up at Destiny. "It's good to see you guys here. What about Michael and Keira, are they coming?"

"Michael said that him and his friend CJ are almost here," said Destiny. "Keira and Charles should be here soon too."

Before she could answer, another knock came at the door. As it opened up, a twenty-four year old man with long black hair that went all the way to the middle of his spine walked in. His skin looked incredibly pale, like a ghost. His eyes were a strong shade of ruby red. He wore black cargo jeans, a white short-sleeve t-shirt along with a dark red Old Navy hoodie and black boots. Around his neck was a silver cross necklace with a few different colored beads on a thin black wire. He felt his heart race when he saw Destiny Skye, who said "hello" in Japanese.

Behind him was a twenty-two year old man with short gold-brown hair and blue-green eyes following closely behind him. His skin was slightly tan that turned white under the grey sky of winter. He even had a small half-inch beard occupying his chin. He wore black cargo pants with tall brown mountain boots and a dark grey sleeveless shirt. He was slightly overweight in his shoulders and belly.

"Ah, right on cue," said Izlawake. "It's good to see you guys again." Izlawake shook hands with Michael and CJ.

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?" CJ asked, walking up to Maria's bed. He stood at the edge of the bed with a bag of fresh cut roses. "This is from me and my brother Michael."

"I love them," said Maria, taking the roses.

She looked over at her tray of food as Rebecca remembered that she hasn't eaten. But she looked away when she realized that her chicken alfredo was cold. Without a word, Michael walked over to the trey and put his hand over the food. After a few seconds steam started rising up. Michael took his hand away as Rebecca checked it, amazed that it was hot again.

"You do that often?" Rebecca asked jokingly.

"I never need a microwave or a stove," Michael chuckled as he touched Raven's coffee cup with his left index finger. Within a few seconds, steam rose from that too.

Izlawake hummed. "Nice. I can do a little bit of magic as well, assuming yours is magic." Izlawake focused energy into his left hand and a sparkling ball of crackling light appeared in it before dispelling a short moment later. "I need to work on this more," he muttered.

"Hey guys, where's Keira and Charles?" Raven asked, looking out the window at the parking lot.

"They were actually right behind us," said CJ, opening the door and taking a peak out. "But a car got in front of them so they were….oh there they are!" CJ held the door open.

In walked a 15-year-old girl with straight, long blonde hair with a slight silverish shine that was slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a slight hint of sky blue in them. She wore thick light blue sweatpants and a pink fuzzy winter coat with a slightly darker blue scarf. Light pink fuzzy mittens dangled from white strings that were attached to the sleeves of the coat. Her boots and winter beanie were both slight blue with white fur around the top of the boots and base of the hat.

Charles was a fifteen year old boy with short messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. On his right wrist was a plain black digital wristwatch. He carried on his back a dark grey plain backpack and Keira's light blue purse in his left hand.

"Hey sorry Keira is late, traffic wasn't that great," said Keira. "Keira is so happy to see everyone." She gave everyone a hug, ending with Izlawake, who gave her a big squeeze in his arms.

"Ooh, I misses you so much, Keira-chan," said Izlawake. "How is my little sister doing?" she smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm fine, same as always." She turns to Maria. "How are you, Maria-chan? Tell Keira what happened."

"I'm okay, some jerk just hit me with his car," said Maria with a slight chuckle.

"Don't laugh at something like this!" Izlawake barked. "Damn it, we've been so worried about you. I have been unable to think clearly for the first few days, worried that you might have died or something." Izlawake sighed and took Maria in a hug. "I just love you so much."

"I'm sorry," said Maria. "It's nice to see you guys here. I thought you'd guys be home eating Easter dinner with your families."

"We all decided to skip it and spend the rest of the day with you," said Izlawake.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Raven asked with a concerned look in her eyes?"

"Keira's folks understand," said Keira. "We had a huge party before we came here. Keira's parents said that we can have dinner tomorrow."

"My folks said that it would be okay," said CJ, sitting down on the floor. "They were gonna go to my brother-in-laws family's house to have Easter Dinner to spice things up. We usually have Easter Dinner at my folk's place but they thought a little change might be good."

"I don't like my folks so I'm good," said Michael. "Plus I'm happy to do it for you, you're a good friend."

"The rest of the Nascele family got caught up in something…serious back at the castle, so we are bringing their love," said Destiny.

"Thank you," said Maria. Rebecca picked up a cup of water with a lime green straw and gave it to Maria. She took a quick sip, enough to satisfy her thirst. Rebecca set the cup back down on her white food trey and grabbed her plate of food. As Maria ate her chicken alfredo, Raven walked out of the room for a second and brought everyone something to drink. "Could someone open up the window a little please?"

"Sure thing," said CJ jumping onto his feet. He walked over to the window and opened it a little. A nice cool breeze blew in which made her shiver for a second before she started to relax.

"Thanks," said Maria.

Izlawake pulled out his phone seeing that he got a text from a friend of his. But he figured that he'd answer it later so he put it away.

After Maria finished her meal, the nurse came in to put a boot on Maria's foot. Izlawake and Destiny helped her sit up as Michael and Charles ran out to grab some crutches. Keira pulled her tray away and Rebecca helped the nurse put the boot on her foot. CJ and Raven helped move a few things so Maria could walk around. Everyone worked as a team with Maria still happy to see her friends.

She cringed up a bit as Rebecca and the nurse put the boot on her foot. Michael and Charles walked in with the crutches, each one held one crutch. They set them on the bed and helped Maria get ready. They turned their heads when a part of her gown opened up. Rebecca quickly closed it after seeing their embarrassed faces. Even though they didn't see anything, they felt embarrassed.

"It's okay guys," said Rebecca with a concerned look in her eyes. She looked at Izlawake. "There's a few rags in my purse, can you please wrap them on the crutches."

"Sure thing," said Izlawake, grabbing Rebecca's purse. He pulled out two white rags and tied each one around the top of both crutches. Even though he had a little trouble with his messed up shoulder, he did what he could to help.

They gave her the crutches and with both Destiny and Keira helping her stand up and CJ behind her in case she'd fall backwards, Maria stood up. Raven helped Maria get her crutches in order until she was comfortable. She put the ends of the crutches a foot in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked at Rebecca and Raven. Maria smiled when she looked around to see her friends ready to catch her if she falls.

Even though the crutches felt awkward, she made her first step. She almost missed the landing but Charles caught her, as it turns out, her crutches were a little longer than she could work with. CJ adjusted her left crutch and Keira adjusted the right one. After they finished, Maria took another step, it was easier and she was happy to be mobile.

Destiny opened the door to her room and they took a nice walk around the hospital. They walked the halls with everyone right beside her.

"Can Keira get Maria anything?" Keira asked.

"No, I'm good," said Maria.

"Just let me know if you need a wheelchair," said Raven.

"I think I'll be okay," said Maria. Then a small smile lit up her face as she looked at the entrance to the cafeteria. "I heard they have rice crispy treats today but they're putting them away for the night." Michael, Izlawake and Keira smiled.

"Would you like one?" Keira asked in a playful tone.

"I'd love one," said Maria.

Keira, Izlawake and Michael huddled together to discuss their plan of action.

"I can smell a few lunch lady's inside," said Michael. "I can distract them and you guys sneak inside and snatch up you can grab. They'll probably keep them in the freezer to keep them for tomorrow."

"What are you gonna do?" Izlawake asked, slightly worried. "Remember, I'm at half my skills with only my left arm, which is my offhand, of course."

"Maybe cause a little mischief," said Michael with a wink. "Hopefully your left is all you need."

"Oh…Keira loves this," said Keira, ready to get started.

"This sounds like fun," said Izlawake. He looked through the round window on the door saw only two lunch lady's.

Michael casually opened the door and walked in. As he walked in, an older lunch lady noticed him. Michael browsed through a small selection of snacks on the counter. But when he came to a tall wooden spinning rack, he saw his distraction. It was a little weight because of the metal bar in the center, but that wasn't a problem. He turned the rack around to get a look at the snacks, but he didn't care about what was on there. Most of it was sugar free cookies and fat free chips.

"Can I help you with something?" the older lunch lady asked with a nasally voice.

"Yes I'm looking for something for a friend of mine," said Michael, putting a lone hand on the rack. "You see, she's not feeling great and I…" Michael leaned on the rack enough to push it over. He "tried" to catch it as it hit the ground, scattering bags of snacks everywhere. Michael scrambled to the floor, picking up bag after bag of snacks.

The lunch lady huffed and walked over to help him. But as they were picking up the bags, a young teenage girl with long blond hair poked her head out to see what happened. She was holding the handle of a mop in both hands.

"Is everything okay, Grandma?" the girl asked.

"It's fine dear, just a little accident," said her Grandma with a kind smile.

Izlawake and Keira saw their chance; he crouched down and led Keira through the back door all stealthy. Izlawake was carrying an empty black cloth bag around his good shoulder and took lead as Keira stayed closely behind him. They made their way into the kitchen but stopped when they saw the teenage girl's back. Luckily she walked towards Michael and her Grandma, giving them an open window.

They made their way towards a good-sized walk-in-fridge. Keira opened the metal door, showing a vast supply of food on metal shelves on the walls. Although most of it was large black bins filled with food like apples and other healthy fruits and veggies. Even a few small packages of cooked chicken, beef and fish could be seen on one of the racks. Along with other stuff like gallon jugs of milk, pounds of shredded cheese and containers of fresh herbs.

On the other side of the room was another door, probably a door to a walk-in-freezer. They went to the freezer door and looked at each other. Izlawake grabbed the handle with his good hand and gently pulled it. As he opened the door, a small thin cloud of cold fog flew out. The two felt a chill bite their skin, but it only lasted for a second. After that the cloud dissipated and Izlawake opened the door the rest of the way.

Around the room were stacks of cardboard boxes with different labels that almost touched the ceiling. In the center of the room were three tall metal rolling carts. On the carts were stacks of metal trays. Keira took a closer look at the treys when she saw that one cart was full of fresh baked cookies. Another cart had only three trays with gallon size metal buckets wrapped in plastic wrap. Keira looked inside the buckets to see that one of them was filled with turkey gravy, another filled with melted cheese and the rest were filled with other random stuff.

But the last cart had trays filled with other kinds of fun treats like low fat whoopee pies, small dessert pie slices, sugar free chocolate covered nuts, but on the four trays towards the bottom were pack after pack of 3x3 inch rice crispy treats. Each one was wrapped individually and tightly with plastic wrap. And even on one of the trays was chocolate rice crispy treats. Keira looked at those and her mouth was watering.

"Keira loves these," said Keira in awe.

Keira took the bag from Izlawake and proceeded to take whatever she wanted. She moved up the racks, picking one right after the other. Her eyes were sparkling as her sweet tooth got excited. She must've taken about fifteen regular rice crispy treats. But then she moved up to the chocolate rice crispy treats. She had purposely saved those for last.

"Don't take all of them," he said coolly. "Only take a little, the other patients would want some, and they can't if they all disappeared." Keira sighed and returned half of her stolen spoils back to the shelves. "Grab some Ginger Ale for all of us too." Keira grabbed two twelve packs.

She pulled one off and carefully opened the wrapping. She took a bite as she pulled away and quickly wrapped it back up and this time she put it in her pocket. Izlawake who was keeping watch looked back at her for a second before going back on lookout. She then proceeded to grab almost half the tray of rice crispy treats and put half of her haul in the bag and the other half in her purse and pockets.

Finally, she was done and quickly closed up the bag. She handed it Izlawake who stuffed it behind his slung arm. They left the fridge and freezer to see Michael and the two lunch lady's talking. Michael appeared to be holding a small cup of sugar free pineapple fruit snacks. Michael caught a quick glimpse of Izlawake and Keira, not wanting to give them away; he focused on the lunch ladies.

"I used to love this….ugh…..peach candy they used to make, it was amazing," said Michael coolly. "But they stopped making it, why though, it was really good."

"The factory went out of business a few years ago," said the older lunch lady.

"Yeah, Grandma used to work there before she came here," said the teenage girl. "She used to bring these strawberry candies that were so sweet and good when you mixed them with some milk."

Izlawake and Keira made it out when Michael thanked the ladies for helping him. He calmly walked out the double doors and met up with them. Excited by their haul, they ran back to Maria's room. When they got there they were immediately greeted by Destiny who gave Izlawake a passionate kiss on the lips. Charles hugged Keira while CJ and Michael high-fived.

"Aw, you two look so cute together," Keira cooed at the now blushing Izlawake and Destiny separated.

Destiny helped get the bag off Izlawake's now sore shoulder, which he began rubbing enough to start a fire. With her telekinetic powers, she passed out the rice crispy treats. She only passed out the regular ones because she wanted to pass out the chocolate ones later. Everyone was enjoying the snacks Keira and Izlawake snatched. Keira was actually taking small secret bites of her chocolate rice crispy treat when nobody was looking.

After they finished their snacks, they started signing her casts. Michael and CJ both signed her arm cast with red pens. Destiny signed her name in Japanese on the arm cast with blue pen and Izlawake signed her ankle cast with black pen. Keira was quick to sign but her hands were sticky. She signed her ankle cast with hot pink pen. But when she pulled her hand away, she left behind little chocolate marshmallow pieces on her cast. As Charles went to sign right beside her name, he saw it but kept quiet. Instead he smiled thinking about how much she loves chocolate.

Finally Rebecca and Raven signed their names on her arm cast and they all looked at their handiwork. With the Lyoko Warriors signatures and their signatures, it was complete. Maria looked at her casts and smiled. She hated being in the hospital, but having her friends with her was enough to cheer her up.

Some time later, Izlawake tapped a spoon against his glass of ginger ale, sending a loud clanging sound across the room, silencing everyone right away. "Glad I have your attention now," he said. "Now, I have some wonderful news to share with you all."

"Ooh, what is it?" Maria asked.

Izlawake chuckled. Charles, however, spoke up. "I think I might know; Izlawake and Destiny are almost always together, they kissed when they returned with the snacks, AND she is wearing an exquisite gold ring. That can only mean one thing…"

Izlawake softly clapped his hands. "Bravo, Sherlock. Yes it's true, Destiny and I are engaged; we're getting married!"

There was complete silence for a moment, and then an atom bomb of happiness exploded in the room. Keira leapt into Izlawake's arms while Rebecca and Raven gave Destiny big hugs. Maria was shrieking as if all her fangirl dreams came true. CJ and Michael shook Izlawake's hand while congratulating him. Charles was applauding as loud as he could. A nurse had to come in and tell them to tone the noise down for other patients, which they apologized for.

"This is so exciting!" Maria shrieked. "My big brother is getting married!" Izlawake smiled and rolled his eyes.

Destiny roped an arm around her fiancé and drew close to him. "I know how you feel. Izla-sama proposed the other day and it made me so happy." She kisses his cheek.

The family continued their little party for another hour when a doctor poked his head in while passing by. After seeing them all together, he left and quickly returned with a Polaroid camera.

"Okay everyone, get in the shot," said the doctor, holding up the camera to his eye.

The group got together with Rebecca on her right shoulder and Raven on her left shoulder with their arms outstretched over her shoulders. They leaned in closer to Maria to get the guys in the shot. Michael, Charles, Izlawake and CJ stood up against the walls, CJ on Michael on her left side and Charles and Izlawake on her right. Michael and Izlawake stood closest to Maria with their hands looking like moose antlers touching her head. She couldn't help but laugh thinking about what they were doing. CJ and Charles leaned in and raided their hands, giving the camera double thumbs up.

Destiny rested one knee on the bed as her other leg was bent and she hunched down in Maria's lap to give the doctor a good shot of Rebecca. Keira lay on the front left side with her tongue sticking out halfway. Maria couldn't help but chuckle. The doctor motioned to some of them to move a little this way and that.

"Go ahead and take the picture doc," said Maria as she was giggling.

"Okay everybody, say….cheese!" said the doctor.

"CHEESE!" everyone shouted in perfect sync.

The doctor took the picture and laughed as he handed it to Maria. It took a few seconds but when she saw the picture, she opened her mouth like she was surprised and playfully swatted Michael and Izlawake with the picture. She even swatted Keira with it who was just laughing.

"Keira couldn't resist, it was perfect," said Keira.

"So what should we write on the back?" Charles asked.

They didn't know what to write until the doctor took the picture and pulled out a small fine tipped black sharpie from his pocket. He held the picture close to his eyes as he wrote. He didn't show anyone until he was done. But he kinda covertly handed the picture with the writing face down so the others wouldn't see it. Maria stared at the picture as a lone tear ran down her eyes.

"Well, what does it say?" Michael asked.

"Yeah please tell Keira, Keira's dying to know," said Keira super eager to see.

"Come on sis, show it to us," said Izlawake with a smile with Destiny in his arm.

"Let's see it little sis," said CJ.

"You gotta show us," said Charles.

"Please, we really want to see it," said Destiny.

"You have to show us Maria," said Rebecca.

"I don't think they'll leave you alone if you don't tell us," Raven chuckled.

Finally, Maria caved in as she turned it over and showed it to them. It read:

"Our Hearts go out to you Maria. Get well soon!"

**From: Your FanFiction family: Derexas, Keira N. Nascele, and Izlawake and his Nascele family. We love you so much!**


End file.
